


weapon

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, M/M, Masochism, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: They were created for the sole purpose of being used.Ironic, really. They were the dead, raised and trained just to experience death all over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 10 - EDGEPLAY + DAY 11 - SADISM/MASOCHISM  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/151918386613)

They were created for the sole purpose of being used. Used as weapons, footmen, executors. Without the omniscient Reaper at their head, without a slated enemy, they were sure to have turned on each other. As it is, they lie in wait, accumulating strength and bloodlust, hinged on the promise of a challenge, a fight to the death.

Ironic, really. They were the dead, raised and trained just to experience death all over again.

What allegiances they formed were for the sole purpose of survival.

His master’s hand is heavy, his blade ever-sharp. The coarse sand catches his beaten form, accepting the trickle of blood seeping out of various cuts as repayment.

“Fucking useless cunt!”

He watches the blade fall, aligned with his neck. His instincts tell him to flee, to raise his arms in defense, but he lays still, accepting. The curved blade strikes the sand just off his shoulders, hanging over him like a guillotine. His reflection stares down at him from the polished steel, a shuddering breath escaping.

“Fucking useless!” Nnoitra reiterates, boot coming down on his groin.

The desert wind carries his cry, whole body shaking with pain, exhilaration.


End file.
